Cross dressing
by boyino
Summary: Sakura Haruno has never left her house, EVER. Why? because she is the daughter of the President of Konoha. Sakura is allowed to go to a school ( Konoha High ) but on one condition. She must disguise herself as a boy and keep the fact that she is the Presidents daughter a secret. Soon Sakura is caught up in a love triangle between two boys who think Sakura is a boy or do they...
1. chapter !

Chapter 1

**like its really short...**

I dreamed about the outside world again. I felt as if I stepped in a whole new world, a luscious layer of grass covered the dirty ground like the ones I only see in pictures and television. There weren't as many dandelions as I thought there would be though, in commercials you always see a young pretty girl wearing a white sundress smiling and running on grass and picking dandelions. That had reminded me I haven't looked up at the sky yet, the sky I have been longing for. The sky would be painted in light blue and bits of clouds would float around in the sky, and the sun.. the beautiful sun would smile brightly at me. If only I was not stuck in this mansion everyday, I always gazed longingly at the window wishing I could go outside. I was about to look up when I woke up to the sound of my mother crying.

"I just can't! My daughter- no _our_ daughter would be safer at home!" my mother wailed.

"Mebuki, calm down. Sakura has grown to the required age, she will go to school today" my father said firmly, I detected a hint of sadness.

My mother started crying.I decided I'd let them know I was listening and awake now. I gently knocked my knuckles against the door. A few seconds later my door was slammed open and my mothers eyes were red. She lunged at me and hugged me. She sobbed in my shoulder for a while and lifted her head so i could stare into her emerald eyes that I resembled.

'Sakura will you be OK?'

"I'll be fine mom"

"It'll be fine"

My mom sighed and pulled away.

"Well If you really want to go then get ready" she growled.

"Yes mom! I love you!"

I kissed her forehead and hurried over to the bathroom to change. My dad is the President of Konoha,so I was home schooled for 15 years of my life. The day I turned 15 my parents promised me I could go to a real school( Konoha high) but on one condition. Dress up as a boy and pretend to be a normal boy. To be honest I was incredibly offended when they first suggested it, I mean I do have a really flat chest. But now I'm totally fine with it, after all this would be my first time out of the mansion. I opened my closet in my bathroom and pulled out a baggy hoodie, a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. As I slipped into these clothes I touched my hair by accident. I sighed. The hair I preserved for years was cut short. Not boy boy short but not girly, how do I say this… it's a unisex hairstyle. After changing I kissed my parents goodbye. Konoha High here I come!

**Lol corny ending**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The outside world was just as amazing as I expected it to be. I was free! I was walking along the bridge that leads me to Konoha High. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and lifted my head up to look at the sun. The sun glared at me and pierced my eyes. I lifted my arms as to embrace the world in my frail arms.

"NOOOO" a voice cried.

Someone rammed into me and I fell down. I opened my eyes and saw a boy around my age. He had bright yellow hair, big blue eyes and was wearing a frown on his face. His hair was like the sun.

"Don't commit suicide!" he said putting his hands on my shoulder and shaking me.**  
**

"Suicide?"

"Yes! You were about to jump off that bridge!"

"Ohhhh that, I wasn't gonna jump off" I explained.

The boy face palmed.

Then he grinned. Not a small grin to one side of his mouth like other boys trying to be sexy and all. He wore a grin that was a bit too big for his face. He was cute.

"My name's Naruto" he said

"My name's Sakura" I said offering him a handshake.

"Sakura? That's a weird name for a boy" he said as he took my handshake.

Naruto stood up.

"Well bye Sakura!" he waved and ran off.

I stood up and patted my pants wiping off dust. I on pulled my shirt. I continued walking towards Konoha High.

(Time skip)

Konoha High is amazing! The school was huge and teens were roaming around in the halls. I've never seen so many people in my life. I walked towards a huge board where they tell you were your classroom is. "Sakura Haruno" i muttered while scanning the there was my name, Room 216. I scurried to my class. when I reached room 216 I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I reached for the doorknob, my sweaty palms grasped the doorknob as I slowly turned the knob. My heart was beating. The door opened and there sat Naruto! He was talking to a handsome ravened hair boy.

I walked over to them.

"Hi"

Naruto looked up. His blue eyes met mine. His lips slowly broke into a grin.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed. " you go to Konoha High too?"

"It's actually my first day here"

"Really? Want to join me and my friends for lunch?"

"Sure"

"Oh yea, this is Sasuke" he introduced pointing to the raven haired boy.

"Hi" I said shly

"You" He said in a monotone voice. "look like a girl.

**OMG cliffhanger **


End file.
